dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Distinguished Heavenly Gods
The is the hierarchical system of celestial rulers and deities in the Eighth Universe of the Dragon Ball franchise. Overview The Eighth Universe is ruled by an assortment of deities that maintain the balance of life, death, and creation. These deities are broken up into several classes, with each class having a specific duty to preform. Most reside in the Other World, though some also reside in the Demon World. The majority of these beings are made up of the species. Yet others, such as , are part of the species. Each preforms a specific duty. For example, the Shin are responsible for the creation of life and the birth of new planets, while the Kujo are responsible for their destruction. However, above all of these is God, the supreme ruler of the universe. While technically a Shin, he is a not well known in the universe, as he tends to keep his presence hidden even from the lesser deities. Species Shin The Shin are the original inhabitants of the , a much larger version of the lesser planets. The world hosts the "|界樹|World Tree}}, a massive tree responsible for the birth of additional Shin. The normal fruit from this tree bears ordinary Shin, who go on to become Kai. On extraordinarily rare occasions, the tree bears a golden fruit, which will form into Supreme Kai. According to legend, Whis, also known as God of the Eighth Universe, was born from the first fruit born from the tree; a white fruit. Occasionally, sour fruits will be grown, resulting in an evil Shin, which are then cast into the Demon World to become Demon Kai and Demon Supreme Kai. Shin are said to be the . As Kai and Supreme Kai, they are charged with giving, maintaining, and creating life. They also give "birth" to new planets. They are powerful beings, with having once noted that the Supreme Kais, for instance, are "a thousand times" more powerful than . Shin have an average lifespan of 75,000 years and are often popular martial artists in the Other World. Kujo The Kujo are feline-like beings, born on the deserts of Planet Kaishin. They appear to be much rarer than Shin, as only twelve of them exist at any one time. The Kujo are the polar opposite of the Shin, and act as . They are charged with bringing death and destroying planets, so that the Shin can recreate what they destroy — hence, bringing balance to the cycle of life in the universe. Kujo are infinitely more powerful than their Shin counterparts, as Beerus, a member of the Kujo species, was unfazed by the might of Son Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation. He was also unable to be stopped by a Super Saiyan God. It is hinted by Berrus that Kujo have a unique time of energy signature, that can only be sensed by other deities. After bringing destruction for a period of time, Kujo go into hibernation. This hibernation could last anywhere from a few years, to a few centuries. Other Species The only other known species to obtain any sort of deity status are the Saiyans. In Saiyan legend, later confirmed by Beerus and Goku, extraordinarily powerful members of the species are able to transform into a . In this transformation, their normal hair is raised slightly, becomes red in coloration, as do their eyes, and their body bulks up significantly. In order to obtain Super Saiyan God, as explained by Shenron, the Super Saiyan in question must be given the complete power of six other pure-hearted Super Saiyans. Once done, however, the form's power greatly exceeds that of a Super Saiyan 3, allowing Goku, for instance, to fight on part with Beerus — whereas before, he was completely defenseless against him. As a Super Saiyan God, the Saiyan is now capable of sensing the unique energy signature given off by the Kujo, while, at the same time, gaining a unique energy signature of their own; unable to be sensed by normal mortals. Additionally, it gives the Saiyan the ability to absorb attacks by consuming energy. The main drawback of the Super Saiyan God seems to be the form's time limit; which varies from user to user. Nevertheless, as seen in Goku's transformation, the silver lining to this weakness is that it infuses the power of a Super Saiyan God into the standard Super Saiyan transformation, allowing the user to continue using their new powers. So far, only two Super Saiyan Gods have appeared — the and Son Goku. It is unknown if the user can access the actual form again, without reproducing the ritual, after the form's time limit expires. A Saiyan who has mastered the Super Saiyan God power within their base state is called a 'Saiyan Beyond God'. With training, a Saiyan can take their godly powers further, merging their Super Saiyan God ower with the power of their natural Super Saiyan state. This results in a transformation known as the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人ゴッド超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin), the pinnacle of a Saiyan's godly power. Through this unique infusion, the Saiyan's Super Saiyan state takes on godly qualities, granting them a boost in power that vastly exceeds the standard Super Saiyan God transformation. The hallmarks of a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan include hair that is tinted with blue-hue, instead of the usual gold, and blue eyes instead of green, while their aura becomes a mix of blue and gold, along with crackles of bio-electricity in their aura. Roles Each deity preforms a role, as mentioned above. Below are the roles for each deity from least-important, to most; Super Saiyan God Being the deities of a singular species, Super Saiyan Gods are least important in the celestial world. According to Shenron, the original duty of the Super Saiyan God, was to purge all "evil" Saiyans — though they were unsuccessful due to the form's time limit. Whis notes that Goku, the second Super Saiyan God, could possibly become a God of Destruction after Beerus died, hinting that they can advance in importance and that not all Gods of Destruction are Kujo. Other than this, there is no known responsibilities of a Super Saiyan God. Notably, a Saiyan can take this form further, resulting in a form known as the . This form exceeds the original Super Saiyan transformation by a wide margin, applying godly ki to the original Super Saiyan state. The Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race, being the furthest any individual Saiyan is capable of going with godly ki. Kai The are the five rulers of the individual quadrants of the Eighth Universe. The first four Kai rule over the north, south, east, and west quadrants of the universe. The fifth becomes the , who acts as a supervisor to these four Kai and is said to be immensely stronger than them. All Kai come from the Shin species and are chosen from among the Shin still residing on Planet Kaishin, through the drawing of lots. Kai are known to be extremely knowledgeable of the universe and its inhabitants, and many are very capable martial arts teachers, such as . Demon Kai A is the result of a fruit from the Kaiju going bad, resulting in an evil Shin. These Shin are then cast into the Demon World and made into demonic versions of the Kai, called Demon Kai, though some refer to themselves as "Demon Kings". They hold immense power, unlike their counterparts, with himself being similar in strength to . It is very rare that a Demon Kai leaves the Demon World, however, like in the case of Dabura, it does happen occasionally that a Demon Kai will leave to ravage the Mortal Plane. Demon Kai hold some traits that are different from other Shin, such as more pronounced, bat-like ears, and demonic horns on their heads. They also appear to be much taller than their short Kai counterparts. Supreme Kai The , like the Kai's before them, oversee quadrants of the universe. However, while the Kai oversee just the Mortal Plane, the Supreme Kai are charged with overseeing both the Other World and the material world. They are immensely powerful beings, being several hundred times stronger than Frieza himself. They are the main "Gods of Creation", as they are the Shin truly responsible for starting and maintaining life throughout the Eighth Universe. They live on the secluded , in their own dimensions, which is within Other World. Like with the regular Kai, there are only five Supreme Kai at any time; one for each quadrant, and a to oversee them. Demon Supreme Kai The , like the Demon Kai, are the dark counterparts of the Supreme Kai, who act as rulers over the Demon World. So far, there are four known Demon Supreme Kai; , , , and Apollyon — the latter of which claims to be the ruler of the entire Demon World, making him akin to a . Little is known about the duties, or lack thereof, of the Demon Supreme Kai. They are known to be some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, with Apollyon being many times stronger than . It is also known that their energy is immensely foul, as Piccolo and could sense Apollyon's foul energy from far off in space.Evil Never Dies Like other Kai, they are members of the Shin species, though, due to the defects in the fruit they were born from, they also have mutated appearances, much like the normal Demon Kai. God of Destruction The are twelve unbelievably powerful beings that act as the equalizers to the Supreme Kais. Most, if not all, consist of members of the feline-like Kujo race and are trained by Whis. Just as the Supreme Kai are tasked with creating, restoring, and maintaining life, the Gods of Destruction are meant to destroy them, so that the Kais can remake life in the wake of their destruction. Unlike the Supreme Kai, many in the Mortal Plane are familiar with the God of Destruction in their respective universe, as they are beings which strike immense fear into the heart of those who witness the havoc they bring upon the universe. Heavenly Kai The , also known simply as , is the sole, supreme ruler of the universes. The Heavenly Kai is Whis. Legend has it that he was born of the first fruit bore from the Kaiju, as a white fruit; the only one in existence. Many Kai and even Supreme Kai are unaware of his existence as the Heavenly Kai, and Whis himself often disguises himself as a martial arts instructor for the Gods of Destruction. As Heavenly Kai, his job is to oversee the universe. He usually does nothing to intervene with the events of the universe, unless something compels him.whis Influences In Japanese , Kotoamatsukami (別天津神, literally means "distinguishing heavenly kami") is the collective name for the first gods which came into existence at the time of the creation of the universe. They were born in Takamagahara, the world of Heaven at the time of the creation, as Amenominakanushi 天御中主 (Central master), Takamimusubi (High creation), Kamimusubi (Divine creation), and a bit later Umashiashikabihikoji (Energy) and Amenotokotachi (Heaven). Trivia * Some physical features of the Super Saiyan God were changed in this version of the incarnation. * The Japanese word means "destruction", while the word means "god(s)". References